


Gift

by MenaceFH (FrozenHeartbeat)



Series: SGAU backstories [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Heart, Implied Amnesia, Modern Fantasy, Sorcerer AU, birthday surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHeartbeat/pseuds/MenaceFH
Summary: “Heart!”Patton blinked twice, his smile doesn’t fade. “Pardon?”“Patton Heart!” Roman repeated, this time adding Patton’s name at the front.Still clueless, Patton tilted his head slightly, hoping for some enlightenment. “That’s… not my name.” And it doesn’t hurt his head either.“I know, but,” he hesitated, “That can be your new name.”





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

> The birth of Patton Heart

_“What’s your name?”_

_“Patton!”_

_“What’s your full name?”_

_“Umm…”_

_“You don’t know your own family?”_

_“I don’t know what you’re talking about-”_

_“How ungrateful you must’ve been, they are probably upset right now-”_

 

Patton let out a scream, bolting up straight on his bed, the dream still fresh in mind. He panted hard, sweats trickling on his forehead and tears unshed in his eyes. He tried even out his breathing and wiped every water droplet on his face. After a few minutes of breathing exercise, he started to notice how quiet the room was. He took a glance at the clock on his nightstand; it’s almost noon.

“They must have gone somewhere without me…” he whispered to himself, finally calming down.

He sat up straight, staring out the window of the shared room. The ‘king-sized’ room that fits four sets of furniture for four growing students. A little fancy, but still manageable. It’s not like Patton’s not used to this. He has been living in the school’s dorm since he was 12 years old with Virgil, making two new best friends with a pair of twins. Best part; they stayed in the same room.

Patton couldn’t feel more blessed. He was lucky. Being a mage since birth. Gifted with three great friends, being able to study in sorcery school despite being an orphan-

_Oh, right._

 

It’s been almost 8 years since he last remembered what happened, which is, well,  _nothing_. He remembers nothing, that’s the problem. All he remembered were his first name and Virgil. That’s it. Other than that? No, not even his last name or his own family. Not even the memory before that.

He was told that both of his parents died on the same day, the same day he lost his memories.

How he wished he knew why and how, but his mind refused to know the truth. For every bits of information that they told him, his head would suddenly throb in pain. How his body will shake violently to deny even if it’s true. As if his previous self-doesn’t want to remember-

 

“Happy 15th birthday, Patton!” someone suddenly screamed, and Patton could feel the bed suddenly dipped, causing him to bounce a few millimeters in the air before falling back on the soft mattress. He almost tumbled backward, but a hand grabbed his flailing arm, pulling it firmly so that Patton could sit properly.

“Oh my gosh, I am so sorry, Pat, I didn’t mean to-” the voice -which sounded like it belongs to Roman- stuttered his apologies, his hands still holding Patton’s arm.

“Nice going, Romano.” That sounded like Virgil, that sarcastic tone of his mixed with a protective growled.

Patton fumbled for his glasses on the nightstand using his other hand.

“What did I say about keeping it simple, Ro?” Well, only Logan can call Roman that, so that’s got to be him.

Patton found his glasses and put them on, noticing that all three of his friends were already on the bed, surrounding him. Roman sat at his right, letting go of his arm with an apologetic grin on his face. Logan sat in front of him with his knees close to his chest, it’s as he was trying to hide something. Virgil sat at his left, a concerned look on his face.

“Is everything okay, Pat? You look tired despite just waking up.” He asked.

Patton shook his head with a small smile. “Just, some silly dream, don’t worry. So,” he turned his head to face Roman, “what did you say earlier? Sorry, I couldn’t catch up because I was up in the air just now.” he giggled.

Roman opened his mouth, only for it to be close again before glancing at Logan with a pleading look. Logan only shrugged, his head gesturing towards the boy in front of him. “Well, if you don’t mind me repeating then,” Roman finally spoke, “Happy 15th Birthday, Patton.” He wished, not as energetic as before, but still has its joyful melody to it.

“Aww, thank you!” Patton replied, hands in front of his mouth. His heart fluttered, the dream slowly fading away.

“We wanted to make a cake for you,” Virgil stated with a smile, but the smile didn’t last long as he slowly slouched, “but the cook at the kitchen kinda chased us out earlier this morning.”

“That wouldn’t happen if you didn’t set that raincloud-” Before Logan could finish his sentence, Virgil leaped towards him when he felt his cheeks heating up, clasping his hand on Logan’s mouth to silence him. Surprised, Roman instantly reached out his hand to pull Virgil’s hand off his twin’s mouth. Somehow, that took longer than anticipated.

Patton only chuckled, thankful for the relief in front of him. At least he doesn’t have to deal with that weird dream for the moment being. “Okay, guys, calm down.” He called out with a loud clap of his hands to gain their attention. “I don’t mind having no cake. Having you guys is already enough for me.” He chirped, now clasping his hand.

After sending a glare at each other, the three of them returned to their previous spot on the bed.

“Sorry about that, Pat.” Logan decided to be the one to apologize first, fixing his glasses.

“Yeah, we’re supposed to be celebrating you, not fighting in front of you.” Virgil pouted, ashamed of the way he acted in front of his best friend.

“Well, that’s okay-”

“And we wished to make it up to you with our wonderful gifts for you!” Roman interjected, his voice escalates in excitement. Even the other two gave a small smile to the birthday boy. “Now just imagine us like the three good fairies from Sleeping Beauty and-”

“No need!” Logan started first as he took out a box he hid behind his folded legs. The box was wrapped with only two strips of blue ribbons – he couldn’t decide which wrapper to use – along with a simple ribbon bow on the left corner.

Patton knew how much of a minimalist Logan can be as he slowly untied the ribbon, careful to not ruin the bow, and opened the box. In it was a baby blue colored book. He took it out to inspect it. “Is this… a diary?” he asked, an eyebrow raised along with the question.

“It has attracted my attention to how forgetful you get sometimes, to which you always blamed it on your amnesia. So I thought, maybe a book, so that you can record how your day has been.” The other bespectacled reasoned, looking away from Patton’s eyes. There was another reason for the book, but he remained silent.  _Not until Roman and Virgil gave him their gifts._

Patton awed at the gesture, hugging the book to his chest.

“My turn!” Roman exclaimed, changing his position till he’s kneeling on the bed.

Patton, placed the book on his lap, turning his attention to the on his right. Looking at how excited Roman was, he expected something grand from the creative kid. If Logan’s gift is a simple book, his twin’s gift would probably be-

 

“Heart!”

 

Patton blinked twice, his smile doesn’t fade. “Pardon?”

“Patton Heart!” Roman repeated, this time adding Patton’s name at the front.

Still clueless, Patton tilted his head slightly, hoping for some enlightenment. “That’s… not my name.”  _And it doesn’t hurt his head either._

“I know, but,” he hesitated, “That can be your new name.”

Before Patton could say anything, Virgil fake-coughed to attract his attention. “I guess it’s my turn now, right?” he mumbled, almost messing up his words. After making sure Patton looked at him and paying attention, he inhaled, arranging his words carefully. “I noticed that… Pat, I noticed that these past few years you’ve been… struggling…”

Patton waited, knowing that his friend sometimes needs a lot of time to finally say what’s on his mind. He felt relief that the twins also accepted this instead of pushing him to the edge like during their first year together.

“I mean, you didn’t think of anything when we’re still kids. But, after enrolling here, you’ve been struggling to remember your name, your family. It’s like you’re forcing yourself too much. So, I- we figured that,”

“How about a new life?” Roman interrupted for Virgil. “You can start by using the name I gave earlier. It may not be your real name, but at least now you have a last name, right?”

“And about your life before,” Virgil jumped in, taking control again. “I’ll keep it safe. I won’t tell anyone. I won’t tell you if you don’t want to. It’s safe with me.” He fiddled with his sweater’s sleeve, to which Patton noted as his way to distract himself from his anxiety. “My gift for you, is a new beginning.”

Virgil looked up, straight into Patton’s eyes. And Patton could see the confidence in the other’s eyes.

“Forget about the past. If remembering the past hurts, start a new one here. If remembering your past family hurts, start new a family here, with us…” the few last words were almost silent, but Virgil managed to blurt it out before it disappears.

And Patton stared with his eyes wide open. He switched glance to the other two, then back to Virgil repetitively. He finally stopped at Roman, who is frowning but still smiling widely.

“Unless… you don’t like the name I gave you, I can think of something better.” He scratched his jaw. “It’s just, that name kinda suits you. Even Logan agreed on it when I suggested it to him.” Logan coughed when his name was mentioned, causing his twin to laugh. “We might have only known each other for 3 years, but you’re warm, you know?"

“Roman’s right thou. You are like something that we don’t have back at our parents’ mansion. Like the heart of something, sort of.“

“See, I don’t think Logan has said anything like that before.” Roman teased.

Patton suddenly remembered Logan’s gift earlier. He picked it up and inspect the cover again. “The book…?”

“Like I said, it’s for you to record your day,” Logan repeated his previous answer. “Also…” he coughed, and Patton can tell there were more than just writing how his days will be. “Also, in case you forgot about it in the future, you can always read it back, if you want. Although most people would avoid it, stating it could get cringey, they say. At least, try to relish this moment with the three of us as your family here.”

Patton didn’t even realize there were tears in his eyes until he blinked. “You two… wanted to be a part of my _family_?” he asked, “But I’m sure your family is way better than mine or Virgil’s-”

“I thought you already adopted us since day one?” Roman commented, placing a hand on his chest and acted offended. “How could you only take Virgil and not us?”

Virgil rolled his eyes over Roman’s dramatic act, a smirk on his face. Logan shook his head, choosing to just ignore it. While Patton,

Patton didn’t say anything. After a few seconds of silence, he surged forward and grabbed all three of his friends and pulled them into a hug. Roman and Virgil wrapped their arm around Patton, forming a group hug while Logan’s stuck in the middle, not knowing what to do.

 

“Thanks, guys. I appreciate it. I do.” Patton sniffed. “Best gifts ever!.”


End file.
